Wilted Flower
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Septimus Weasly had fallen for the mysterious, beautiful Cedrella Black, does she share his feeling? She is after all too good for him, another stunning, popular, Slytherin. Little does he know she too has fallen for him a Weasly!  Read and R e v i e w!


**A/N: This is a response to the Riddle Era challenge, the pairing I got was Septimus Weasly and Cedrella Black (Arthur Weasley's parents)**

**Please enjoy and pretty please R EV I E W **

**Xoxo**

Cedrella POV:

He was in Gryffindor, I was in Slytherin. He was a blood traitor, a Weasly and I; well I was a noble pure-blood. A Black, but, I was in love with him. The disgust that would result in me marrying a Weasly on my family's name would be dreadful; I would be kicked out if I didn't wed to a proud pure wizarding family. Like the Malfoy's, or Lestrange's.

I would be blown off the family tree, like a few others had been, for marrying muggle born's, or being in Gryffindor. I could live with that. If it meant I could be with Septimus Weasly

Septimus POV:

She was so beautiful, like all the Blacks were. They were all attractive, popular, hard to please, impossible to date, and they were all Slytherins.

I have started to notice that _she_ is starting to look at _me_ a lot.

She smiles and blushed when she walks past, and occasionally mutters "Hey Septimus," nervously, then turns to her giggly group of friends. I've decided that I love her, Cedrella Black.

I wanted to talk to her, let her know that I care.

"Hey Cedrella."

"Oh hey! How are you Septimus?"

"Wanna come to Hogsmede with me on Sunday?"

"Sure!" She grinned and I walked forward and hugged her, and the best part she hugged me back.

Cedrella POV:

He asked me, Septimus Weasly asked me to Hogsmede, I said yes.

_Oh Shit! I said yes. Dad will kill me._

I am dead.

Thank god my sister finished last year, she's the sort that would run to my parents and tell them that I'm kind of dating a blood-traitor Gryffindor.

As I went to bed, I felt a pang of pain, I loved (well so I thought) Septimus, but if it means sacrificing my relationship with my family, then I'm not too sure.

Septimus POV:

I hope she means it, like saying yes. Because, every wizarding family knows the Blacks don't mix with muggle born or blood-traitors like us Weasley's. Maybe she was different, maybe she wasn't like them, maybe she was willing, to sacrifice that for me?

Cedrella POV:

Friday, and Saturday flew by, we sixth years didn't have to worry about any major exams, so I wasn't too stressed or anything. Only problem was Hogsmede was today, I was currently the only Black at Hogwarts so I didn't have to worry about being seen or anything, just mainly, what do I wear, most of my clothes here included Slytherin symbols, I didn't think that was appropriate. I ended up deciding on a short, tight black dress; it was a known fact that the Black girls had good bodies, and faces and they flaunted it. I walked to the great hall where Septimus was going to wait for me, I stood there before being greeted by a very happy looking, confident Septimus Weasly.

Septimus POV:

She looked great, no that was an understatement she looked amazing, incredible, magnificent! I didn't care anymore that she was a Slytherin, and I was a blood traitor Gryffindor, all that mattered was that _I _was going to Hogsmede with Cedrella **Black**. Her long dark hair was swept up in a long slightly messy ponytail, with a few curls either side of her face, she wore traditional Black girl's make-up, her eyelids heavily lined with blacks and silvers, and she was wearing a short black tight dress, showing her perfect, perfect body. All topped off with black heels, I can see why girls envy her. She was perfect.

"Hey Septimus!" She giggled and blushed a deep red, the same colour of her lipstick.

"Hey Cedrella, er- want to go down to Hogsmede now?"

"Sure" she smiled that beautiful smile I had seen so many times and held out her hand, I took it and grinned at her, I had never seen her look so happy.

Cedrella POV:

He took my hand; he was holding my hand, Septimus Weasly, was holding _my _hand!

People looked at us shocked as we walked down to Hogsmede, they obviously couldn't believe I hadn't fallen for that repulsive Malfoy boy my parents wanted me to marry.

As we got outside I realised, to my dismay that I had forgotten a jumper, or cardigan. The snow was heavy and I was freezing. Septimus obviously noticed my Goosebumps, because he stopped and said,

"You know, if you want to you can wear my jumper, I understand if you don't but it's all I've got on me at the moment."

I looked down he was wearing his Gryffindor jumper, I pondered this in my head for a moment, either freeze and most likely get pneumonia or wear _his_ jumper, with his body warmth and his house symbol on it.

"Sure," I beamed at him as he put his jumper on me.

"You suit Gryffindor colours you know," he grinned cheekily saying this and I blushed for the third time that day.

We continued walking until we got to Madam Puddifoots; it was almost empty, as no one seemed to want to go out in this weather. We both ordered a tea, and sat there in silence for a while; it was him who broke it.

Septimus POV:

"Cedrella, why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean Septimus?"

"Well here you are pure blood, beautiful Cedrella Black, sitting with me, poor raggedy, and Gryffindor blood traitor."

"Well, maybe I need some change in my life, a little bravery, dating a Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad," she grinned and her deep blue eyes shone.

"Well what will your parents say?"

Instead of answering me she leant forward and kissed me, I was taken aback at first, _A Black is kissing me, dear Merlin can she kiss!_ I responded after a few seconds kissing her back, where did she learn to kiss like that? As far as I knew she hadn't had a boyfriend, but I guess someone with her beauty would have had experience.

After what seemed like years she pulled away,

"I honestly don't care, what my parents say, as long as I can be with you."

I stopped and realised, I love Cedrella Black, and she honestly loved me, we walked together arm in arm out of Madam Puddifoots without even finishing our tea.

_End of Seventh year, graduating time._

Cedrella POV:

We had been dating for almost two years now, everyone knew about us, including my parents. I had been blasted off the family tree, and dishonoured from my family. As soon as I told them my mother shrieked enraged, ran to my room and threw all my belongings on the street,

"You Disgusting, disgrace of a daughter, get out of my house and don't come back!"

My father had slapped me so hard across that face that it had swollen, I had sent an owl to Septimus asking him if I could perhaps, move in.

His response was within minutes,

"You poor thing, I am so sorry. Tell me your exact whereabouts, I'll get my dad to get you, with side-on apparition, as soon as I told mum, she said you can stay here as long as you want.

I love you,

Septimus"

I responded with my words of gratitude and whereabouts. As soon as I got to the Weasley's house, I was taken in the arms of Septimus, followed by his mother. His little sister merely stared at me in awe.

"Mummy she's so pretty, she's really a Black, and he wasn't lying!"

"Yes dear, now come on love, I'll show you to your room."

I was taken to a cute little room on the second floor, conveniently next to Septimus's, He grinned and took me in his arms

"Ella, I'm so so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

As usual I silenced him with a kiss.

Septimus POV:

We were graduating tonight, Hogwarts is over, and we were going to be out in the world. I was going to miss this place so much, all the memories I'd had here.

I wanted to spend my life with Ella, I needed to, after telling my mother this, she handed me an emerald and diamond ring, a beautiful family heirloom.

"Well give her this, if you really love to her marry her, she's beautiful and polite, the whole family love her. And she gave up her family for you, that's dedication."

The feast before graduation was always huge, people laughing, crying talking to each other in all directions. I stood up and turned to her over to the Slytherin table.

"Cedrella, I love you" I called over.

She blushed and smiled, the whole school was looking from me to her trying to take in the site, usually you stayed within your own house, never Slytherin and Gryffindor?

I started walking over to where she was sitting, and went on one knee

"Cedrella Black, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do the honour of marrying me and becoming Cedrella Weasly, please?"

She stared down at me with tears in her eyes, she brushed them away and went onto the ground next to me and lifted my head up to hers,

"Yes, yes I will."

She kissed me with such fierce passion I stood up and lifted her off her feet, cheers erupted from around us, people at every table were cheering, and even the teachers were looking pleased.

Cedrella's POV:

I was holding, my baby, he looked, just like Septimus.

My baby, Arthur Weasly.


End file.
